Head Case
by Joy1
Summary: Series Conclusion is now posted. What if you fell asleep in the bath tub and woke up a few years later? Max is about to find out.
1. Dream or Reality

Title: Head Case

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

The front door to Logan's penthouse swung open as Max strutted in wet and dirty. She was in desperate need of a shower since three years of dust seemed to be stuck to the dark beauty. Logan came in after her equally wet but not dusty. "Well, that was a bust," Max said with casual annoyance. "You would think men like that would get someone to dust."

"Tell me about. Though I've gotta admit, it wasn't unpleasant to watch you sweet talk the guard then knee him in the groin."

"Well, he called you crip. I hate that."

"Thanks Max…Hey why don't you use my bathroom? You can take a dip in the Jacuzzi."

Max made a face of surprise, "How is it that I have known you all this time and I didn't know you had a Jacuzzi hidden back there? I'll have to take advantage of this rare invitation."

*******************

"Here are some towels. Under the sink I have some bath salts and even bubble bath. You've earned it," Logan said looking at her dirty state. 

"You spoil me."

"I try -- when you let me."

Max ran the bath and de-robed so Logan could wash her clothes. He got an accidentally glimpse of her well-formed body in the bathroom mirror as she handed her clothes to him. **//Amazing. She is gorgeous, every last inch of her…Take the clothes. Move away from the door and get the clothes washed…Shake it off. She's not going to let you see her naked anytime soon. //**

Stepping into the bathtub, she allowed herself the luxury of the bath salts, finding them very relaxing. The steamy water soon covered her and she began to relax. **//Logan looked so cute when he got my clothes. There is some boy left in that man. // **She submerged her head under the water and lay beneath the surface for a few moments. She washed her hair and body before succumbing to the serene feeling of peace that began to surround her in the form of sleep. 

"Max, honey, did you fall asleep in the tub again? You know how that scares me…" Logan said as he walked in to the bathroom completely unassisted. 

"Logan, what the hell? Don't you knock? I know this is your place, but that doesn't give you the right to barge in on people," She yelled and pulled the curtain closed.

"Wow. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the tub, I see. I'll bring you your robe & I'll knock before entering."

Max got out of the tub and dried herself off. Logan knocked and handed her a terry robe from the other side of the door, which she quickly closed nearly taking off the tips of his fingers. **//Honey? My robe? What is that about? // **Suddenly, she realized as she dried her hair that it was about a foot longer than when she got into the bath. As she ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it was real, she noticed the two rings on her ring finger on her left hand. One was platinum filigree band -- a wedding band, and the other was a diamond engagement ring with platinum cathedral band. She took them both off to examine them more closely. On the inside of the engagement ring it said, "My love - Logan." She slipped the rings back on uncomfortably. 

Max wandered out to Logan's bedroom, which was no longer his bedroom; it was most definitely _their bedroom_. There were pictures from trips and events of them together. One caught her attention; she was looking into Logan's eyes with such love that the sight of it scared her. The picture next to it was of them kissing -- why there was a picture of that, she couldn't fathom, but there it was. Panic began to creep into her as she went about the room seeing her clothes in the closet and dresser. A picture of Kendra & Cindy as bridesmaids in her wedding sat on what she presumed was her nightstand. **//What the hell is going on here? //**

She was so unnerved by what she saw; she didn't hear Logan approaching. He startled her and on instinct she kicked him to the ground knocking him a few feet and against the wall. "Max…Wha…What's wrong?" he asked not even mad. He just lay there as she kept her fight stance. Her eyes flitted about the room as she tried to comprehend what to do next. 

****

// Where is Bling? Bling will tell me the truth. //

"I want to talk to Bling," Max said plainly. Logan stared at her a moment and slowly scrambled to his feet. She had her old caged animal look, so he backed away carefully.

"He'll be over for dinner in about 15 minutes. I can call him if you like?"

"No! I don't want you talking to him. I want to talk to him first."

"OK…Honey, I don't know what's wrong but I'm obviously part of what scared you, so I'm going to go into the kitchen and check on dinner," Logan said trying to remove himself from the immediate threat as well as what he perceived as the immediate threat to her. 

"No. I want to keep an eye on you."

Max and Logan stood in the bedroom for a long while, until Bling yelled from the living room, "Hey Cales. What's the good word?"

"We're back here…Come on in. Max wants to talk to ya," Logan said trying not to sound too concerned. 

Bling walked into the bedroom finding Max still in fight stance, wet and seeming to be ticked at Logan. "Man, what did you do? Get to close to one of your informants?"

"I don't know."

Max relaxed her postured and in a commanding tone spoke to Logan, "OK, now you can leave."

"OK, I guess I'm remanded to the kitchen."

Bling sat down with Max on the edge of the bed thankful her anger wasn't directed at him. "What's up Maxi? Not seen you this riled since I took Logan to that strip club for his bachelor party."

"Bachelor Party?" **// What dimension did I wake up in? // **"Bling, this isn't some elaborate trick Logan has set up is it?" Max asked pleading. 

Bling wrinkled his forehead in question as Max continued to let her guard down. "Trick? I don't understand what you're asking."

"OK, don't think me a head case, just listen. My hair is a foot too long. I don't remember any of these pictures being taken. I don't know why my clothes are here. Logan is walking completely unassisted and I'm wearing as engagement ring & wedding band. All this stuff seems very wrong to me," Max said, exasperated.

"Max, what year is it?"

"What?"

"What year is it?"

"2020, why?"

Bling's face dropped, "Logan! Get in here now!"

"What? What's wrong?" Logan asked obviously concerned.

"She's had another blackout period."

"I've what?" Max asked, concerned herself.

Bling began to explain, "Blackout period. Three months ago, you miscarried your first pregnancy. For about a week, you didn't remember after 2016. At least this time you knew who we were and where you were. Last time, you drop kicked me across the room when I tried to examine your eyes."

"Wait. If you remember me, why were you so scared of me?" Logan addressed Max.

"I thought this was some kind of sadistic joke, that we were married," she responded looking at the floor. 

"So you remember me but we weren't involved yet. It's gotta be about the same time we got together that your memory cut off… I guess that makes sense; 2016 was the year you lost your virginity."

"OK, that's just weird you know that. Maybe this is just a dream?" Max said still uncomfortable with the things she was being told. 

"Did you feel it when you kicked me across the room?" Logan asked looking at her with one of his winning smiles that made her melt inwardly. 

"Sorry…" she said returning to stare at the floor.

He came closer, saying, "It's not a dream. I'm going to have a nice big bruise in the middle of my chest again. Oh well, its part of getting to be with you." Max was mush in a few seconds because of the intimate way he spoke to her. 

Bling piped up saying, "Why don't we let Max get dressed and we'll have dinner. You will probably survey the whole apartment again to make sure its real."

She looked at Logan before saying, "I'm hungry. What Cale cuisine are we having tonight?" 

"Chicken parmagana with angel hair pasta," he replied. 

"Can I just have the pasta? I really don't feel like eating anything else," Max asked. Bling and Logan stared at one another for a moment and then looked at Max. "What?"

"When you were pregnant, angel hair pasta was all you wanted to eat," Logan said quietly with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh…" Max said lowering her head. "I can't be…can I?"

"Well…you could be…. We did start trying again," Logan responded as he got on his knees in front of her. She was so scared. Bling moved off the bed allowing Logan to sit with Max. "May I?" Logan said putting his arms out to hold her. She nodded and began to cry on his shoulder. "We'll go see Dr. Kelvin tomorrow and find out. OK?"

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For not remembering. You deserve to have your wife remember you," she said tearfully.

Logan smiled at her slightly, "You remember me. You just don't remember you're my wife. I'll live." He wiped the tears on her face with his finger, then kissed her lips lightly. Max left her eyes open, wanting to know every motion, every second. Her heart began to race as he came closer to her and touched her lips. She was awake; this wasn't a dream. He leaned his forehead to hers and said, "We'll be right outside if you need us." He was thinking she wouldn't want them around while she got ready for dinner.

"No. Don't let me go yet," Max pled. Logan motioned to Bling to leave as he laid himself and Max down on the bed. She wept for awhile as he held her to his chest. **// It must be true because there is no way I'd let myself cry in front of Logan. //**

Max did pull herself together and got ready for dinner while Logan talked to Bling about the situation. The three began dinner rather awkwardly. Soon enough Bling was entertaining Max with stories of Logan's recovery that he could now laugh at. Like the fact he was so pig headed he would move himself so far out in a room when he attempted to stand there was nothing to grab hold of, so he would end up doing a face plant. She giggled at the thought and the realization that she had helped Logan regain his legs. 

Life was comfortable here; she belonged. Her husband openly gazed at her with great affection, not trying to conceal his emotions. Dinner winded down and Bling was leaving. Panic began to creep around Max again. **// Logan and I are married… We'll be sharing a bed… What if he wants…? What am I going to do? Do I want…? Maybe I'll just stay up all night? //**

*********


	2. Time for Bed

Title: Head Case2

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Max had been all over Logan's apartment by one a.m. He had been shadowing her to answer any questions she had about where things were or where people now lived and worked. Primarily, she was amazed at the amount of objects had changed in the apartment to incorporate things that she liked. Where Logan used to have his workbench from his pep talk and reps days, now was filled with tools for her motorcycle and bike. The formerly classical filled music collection, now had more hip-hop in it as well as blues. 

Logan began to seriously yawn, apparently having been up very late the night before. They readied themselves for bed; Max did this only because she thought a wife should sleep in the same bed as her husband. She wasn't really tired but then again she was. If she was pregnant she knew it was best if she slept, so she intended to try if nothing else. 

"I'll sleep on the couch or the floor if you like?" Logan offered.

"Don't be silly. I'm your wife. I've seen the pictures to prove it," Max said, deciding it might be cool to sleep next to him.

"Are you sure? I love having you near me, but I don't want to make things worse."

"Things can only be worse if I don't remember, so GET IN BED!" she stated, as he obediently complied. "Can…Will you…never mind." 

"What?"

"Uh, how did we get together?" she asked.

"Why do I get the feeling that was not what you really wanted to as me?" Max made a frustrated face at him, so he got into bed on his side and she on the other. She crept closer to him then he expected so lifted his arms to her. She looked at him cocked eyed then used his shoulder as a pillow, while he wrapped his out stretched arms around her. 

Logan answered the question the best he could, "Well, it was after I started getting feeling back in my legs. I still didn't have the guts to do anything serious; I just knew I loved being with you. I definitely had my moments wanting to kiss those lovely lips and hold you close, but I was always afraid you would run away. I nearly kissed you the morning you found me down at the shore. Do you remember that day?"

"The day I brought you the fresh chicken?"

"That's the day- I was a moron that day. If that hover drone hadn't come by I would have kissed you. I talked myself out of it later when Bling was pressing about dinner. I actually cut myself cooking because I was so flustered. We just sat there, sipping wine and not talking."

"Yeah that was pretty uncomfortable… Then Zach called to shake things up. I recall you were wearing the same clothes when I got back with him the next day," Max commented never having the courage to mention it before.

"Hey, I was scared… You went running off to save your brother, that definitely didn't want to be your brother, and all I could do was wait. I pissed off Manticore royally that night, but I got a little bit closer to your heart, even if moments later I ran from you hard core," he commented.

"So you admit you went hiding?" she asked.

"The major block between us was my disability in my mind," Logan said looking into the deep brown pools of her eyes. He touched her cheek, lightly framing her face with his finger. "I needed to know if you had to run I could go with you and not be a hindrance. I refused to be the thing that got you caught. I would have rather died then risked your life."

Max's eyes fluttered and the dropped from the intensity of the moment, "You haven't told me how we got together though."

"Ah…right… You scared me to death… That's how. You pulled a Manticore underwater dive in my bathtub and fell asleep. It was some weird allergic reaction you had. You had no idea you could be allergic to anything, so it was news to you when I finally got you out. I had to pull you from the tub, give you mouth to mouth, and perform CPR. You spit up water all over my face and then started seizing. I wrapped you in a towel and brought you to the bed. I got your meds for you to take, then curled up with you on the bed. The whole time I told you over and over that you weren't allowed to leave me that way," he paused to look at his precious wife. 

"I washed all your clothes so when you did finally really wake up I wouldn't be yelled at about you being naked in my bed. I wrapped you up in a that robe you wore tonight. I had gotten it for myself, but it became yours that night. I cuddled you and kissed your forehead a lot, praying that you'd be OK. When your eyes fluttered open and you recognized me, I decided that was the perfect time to quit worrying about the potential problems and just tell you how I felt. I leaned down and kissed you saying, 'You mean to much to me for me to let you drown in my bathtub.' You laughed at me just like you are now and you let me keep holding you. I explained to you what had happened," Logan paused again. "Then you put me through hell for almost three months."

"Why'd I do that?" Max asked, wide-eyed.

"You were scared. Up till that point we had always been very much two steps forward one step back. At that point I dropped all pretense of not caring or us just being friends. I wanted more. It freaked you out that I didn't go hiding at times. You were always taking the step back from then on. Then you went on a rampage, trying to get me to let you go. You did everything except let go of me. I think the two most painful things were letting me think you slept with someone during one of your heat cycles and leaving Seattle for a month…"

"You didn't actually sleep with the guy you just didn't lock yourself up so you were hitting on everything in sight in front of me. When I called you on it, you left with a guy that you ditched on the street. I knew that because I came after you and watched. You slunk into my place to gloat about your conquest that hadn't happened later the same night. I let you gloat for a while till you were taunting me, trying to get me to hit you or something. I walked up to you and rubbed your cheek with my hand, then kissed you lightly. You broke down in tears, confessing all the lies. I asked why you felt that you had to pull that with me. You said you were too dangerous and I deserved better then some genetic mutation of an ally cat. I got mad at you for saying that about yourself. We talked it all through, but within the week you got really freaked. I told you I loved you and you left Seattle…

"My worst fear had been realized: I admitted the truth about my feeling and you ran away. Bling ended up coming over every day to check on me at that point. For the first week I didn't eat or sleep, I just waited. The next week was spent doing a mad search to find you, until I realized I might be putting you in danger somehow, so I stopped. Eventually, Bling convinced me to try to live a little bit and be patient. He felt sure that since you had come back to me when I was in the hospital with tons of danger buzzing around, you would return again. A month went by and you did return through my skylight. I let you watch me 'sleep' for a long while. You were sure I was asleep so you started apologizing for running out on me…" 

Logan looked at Max full in the face, "You whispered that you loved me too and you were just so scared by it that you left. You said you knew that I'd never forgive you so you were going to leave me for good… I opened my eyes, scaring you to death, and told you that you didn't get off that easy. You sprinted for the door, but by some miracle I got there first and shut the door. I came towards you slowly and said over and over, I loved you and I not only forgave you but also understood. It was scary to love someone so much that your heart hurts. I cautiously leaned in to your lips and asked you to say it again."

"Did I?" Max, honestly wondered. Everything sounded exactly the way she would have predicted herself acting, but she couldn't imagine that moment. She couldn't conceive of herself being able to say the words, but she also couldn't imagine denying this man anything. 

He raised a finger to her cheek and traced it down, saying, "A signal tear descend this cheek and you said you loved me. I wrapped my arms round you and swore I would never let you go. It was a long while before we made love, because I was so afraid it would send you running again. Once we had and I woke up with you in my arms the next morning, I had that ring made," pointing at the engagement ring on her finger. "I wasn't going to give you the option of leaving me again."

"I like this story… How'd ya do it?" she asked with a yawn, looking at the ring that now meant so much more. 

"Well while you went into to Normal to beg for your job, I went to the jewelry store. I had covered for you, so he just wanted to make sure you weren't contagious before sending you back out on runs. The diamond was my mother's engagement ring. I had them copy her ring almost exactly, only in platinum. My father had called my mother Love, so on the inside of her ring that's all it said. I had them engrave in yours My Love - Logan. It was going to take a month for them to have it ready, so I tried planning every which way to Thursday how to propose. Finally, Bling said it was effecting my blood pressure and I needed to get a grip. I then figured if I was modeling the ring after my parents why not the engagement itself…"

"I got a bunch of light purple roses and one slender white rose. On the white rose I slipped the ring up the stem and over two leaves letting it rest there. I took you, blindfolded, to the cabin that you stayed at when you were heading for Canada. I had a picnic dinner prepared and the roses ready. We ate outside the cabin and then came in sipping wine by the fire. You made some comment about it being a lot nicer then the last time you stayed there. I nearly lost it when you told me about Zach and the wine in the cabin. I decided that it was better to go ahead and propose, then to through a fit about your pseudo brother coming on to you in _my cabin._ I drank the rest of my wine to calm my nerves and told you to close your eyes. I got the flowers and sat on my knees in front of you. When you opened your eyes, you were all teary eyed and thanked me. I told you to look at the white rose carefully. You plucked it from the center of the bouquet and then immediately noticed the ring shining in the firelight. You started to cry as I pulled the ring off of the stem and put it on your finger. I was on the one knee as tradition dictates and I said, 'Max will you marry me? Will you let me run with you, if you have to run?' I wanted you to understand that I knew very well what I was getting into. You kissed me and said yes. I carried you upstairs, where we made love all night. I had the good mind not to tell you how frustrated I was about Zach until the next morning, where upon you hit me with a pillow. You informed me that the morning after the wine and fire with Zach, you tackled him to get back to me. I felt better," he chuckled. 

"That was a great story…" Max said sleepily barely able to keep her eyes open. Logan kissed her forehead and turned out the light. He held his love in his arms and settled down to sleep.

***************


	3. Nightmare

Title: Head Case3

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Max woke up, and sat bolt up in bed. She was drowning. She clutched at her throat and coughed. 

"Max, Max," Logan said, shaking her slightly, "It's OK. I'm right here."

"I can't breath. The water…the bathtub. It was so peaceful then dark…"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry…" he said, comforting her, laying her down again. His eyes were so concerned. He loved her so much; she could see it in his eyes. They were so scared for her. She pushed herself up a little and looked at him directly. He cautiously leaned down and kissed her lips. He then stroked her hair out of her face and gazed into her eyes. "I…"

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know how to help… I see my wife when I look at you and you see a friend / boss when you look at me… It's hard to remember how to interact with you on that level."

"Don't. Interact with me as your wife. Being your wife is what I should be remembering… Have I had nightmares before?" Max asked trying to see if there was a routine established. It was Logan she was dealing with, so routines are common.

"Yes."

"What did we do for them?" she asked.

"It's not the same. You don't know me that way," he said looking away.

"Yes, I do. I just don't remember… Now what would you do to make me feel better?" she asked calmly.

"Well, I would kiss you and hold you…" Max could see he was getting uncomfortable. "…I'd make love to you - gently- to make you feel loved and safe. At least that's what you would say."

"Let's start with the kissing and holding."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Getting back into the routine of my life is what is going to help me remember."

Logan kissed her and drew her to him. He put his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back. Max began to melt inwardly, knowing nothing in the world felt as good as this. 

She intensified the kissing just enough to explore Logan's mouth. He allowed her free reign before sliding his tongue against hers and into her mouth. Max sighed lightly as tears trickled down her cheeks before splashing on to his face.

"I'm sorry… I'm not unhappy… It's just…"

"…a sign of great joy," he said completing her sentence. "I remember." Logan wiped the tears off of Max's face. He spoke softly, "The first time we made love, you cried almost the whole time…" He saw the look in her eye; he recognized it. But under the circumstances, he wanted affirmation, "What do you want to happen here?" Max leaned down and kissed him. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" At those words, tears streamed down her face again.

"I know… I… I love you too," she said with a whisper. The gentle kissing continued, as the profession of love sunk in. 

They shifted positions, with Max lowered down to the bed again and Logan hovering over her face. His hand touched her skin tenderly. He kissed her lips as if the lightest touch might break her. Logan took such care to express his love with slow intensity that at any moment he could stop and hold her if it became too intimate. Her nightgown was shed over her head, but he never broke his gaze into her eyes. He had marveled at her body on other nights, but tonight was about love and nothing else. 

Max had never been made loved to- at least in her memory. Everything about this was different. He didn't ogle her, or move fast. There was no rush to climax even emphasis on coming. He just wanted to be with her in an intimate way. Logan gave her so much just by the way he looked at her and into her eyes while they made love, whispering vows of love the whole time. Max never felt so loved as when he touched her body and kissed her with absolute love. Logan making love to her was the purest expression of love she had ever known. 

As she lay in his arms with her head on his bare chest, she felt completely safe and at home. She entwined her fingers with his. He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "That is the best way to calm me down," she commented.

"I know… It's also a great way to knock you out for a couple of hours when I need to get work done," he said with a smirk. She slapped his chest as he laughed. "My beloved…" 

"Beloved… You call me that because of that verse in the Bible- _I am to my Beloved as my Beloved is to me._ I remembered. Hah… I remembered," she said triumphantly. "Wait I went to the doctor today… That's what started all this… I went to the doctor and I am pregnant. I got freaked out because of what happened last time… but it was different. The doctor told me if I made it through the next two weeks I have a much better chance of coming to full term. I'm already ten weeks pregnant, I just was ignoring the signs out of fear."

"Oh, honey…" Logan said with great joy and tears in his eyes. He kissed her forehead again. "Ok, you have to get some sleep. You're doing everything for two now… Hey, yeah know what this means? You got pregnant before we started trying… The kid's already a fighter." He shifted positions so he could talk to his growing child. "I know your ears aren't even developed yet, but we really want you… Give us a chance to be your parents… I think you'll like us."

"Ok stop talking to the baby. It's time to sleep." They laid down as a new little family, and she knew she belonged. **/I'm gonna have a baby! /**

Max once again found herself struggling for breath, this time she was seizing and wet. **/What the hell is going on? Oh God, please don't let me lose the baby! /**


	4. The Baby?

Title: Head Case 4

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Max violently shook and found herself unable to speak. She had a vague awareness that she was wet and in Logan's bedroom. He was with her she knew but what was going on made no sense. His voice wafted into her ears comforting her but she didn't know why she needed comfort. She could handle seizures. Something was wrong.

Once again Max woke on Logan's chest- bewildered and afraid. "What just happened? What was wrong with me? Is the baby OK?" she said in a panic.

Logan sat up and looked at her quizzically, "He's fine. He's asleep in his crib… I know you're worried about his health and developmental problems, but you really do need to try to sleep some."

"What? He's here? It's a he? When did this happen? I'm so confused…" she said looking at the baby in the bassinet. **//Not again! //** She picked him up cautiously, holding him like he would break if the wind hit him the right way. "What did we name him?"

"You don't remember?" Logan asked with concern.

Tears streamed down her face. "No I don't. The last thing I remember is being with you and having lost my memory of our life. I remembered a little, enough to know I was pregnant. But I just dreamt that I couldn't talk or breathe. I was seizing and wet, here in the bedroom… What's wrong with me Logan?" **//Why does this keep happening? //**

Watching his wife beat herself up over something she couldn't control was eating him up. He knew these periods would become more frequent with strong stressors. He was going to have to break the news to his wife again and it killed him. "Come here," he said settling Max into his arms, "A few years ago we found out that you've what can almost be called a reset button. You were trained to forget when tortured. What ended up happening is when emotional or physical circumstance becomes too much, you black out a period of time. At first we just thought it was linked to the pregnancy, but we later it was more general. You go back in your mind to a time you felt very safe. The first time you went back to when you became close with Cindy. The next time was right before we started dating. Another time you went back to when we got married…"

"I think what you're remembering is when you got pregnant with Sydney. She's three now. She's a sleep in the next room. This is our son Dillion. He's three months old. Uh… He had a twin brother Drew died of SIDS a month ago… I was afraid this would happen, but I figured it would be before now. I don't know what triggered it other then Drew's death," Logan said sadly.

"It's because of him…" she said staring at her son. "He feels disconnected, alone. I never wanted my children to feel that… He recently realized he was alone. He's been unhappy and not content with anything… His temperament is changing because of the separation."

"Max, he's a baby. He knows something is different, but he doesn't know what," Logan said to calm his wife believing her to be transferring her feelings on to their son. 

"No, he knows Logan… I don't know how, but he knows." The sleepy baby opened his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice. Their eyes met and Max saw all of herself in this child. She stroked the baby boy's soft cheek and said, "It's OK. Mama's here… You're not alone." She brought Dillon closer to her chest to snuggle him. His little hand reached up toward Max's face and she kissed his little palm. 

"Did I forget to mention, I haven't been the man in your life since he was born?" Logan quipped. 

Max put her head on Logan's shoulder, sitting against the bed board. "I bet Sydney lords over you..."

"True… Right now, she's in a daddy's girl phase. She's so much like you Max… Go see her… She'll probably wake up and want to play, but tonight I think we can handle it," Logan said kissing his wife's temple. 

With her son in her arms she made her way over to what used to be the guestroom to see it decorated for a child, not necessarily a girl but a child. Sydney had her dark hair and olive colored skin while Dillon looked a lot like Logan. Soon her little eyes popped open and said, "I thought someone was 'ooking at me," with a triumphant smile. "Can I get up?" Max smiled and nodded. 

The smaller version of Max walked into the living room and to the kitchen in her footy pajamas. Max watched her daughter move with her grace and agility. Logan was in the kitchen already warming milk for them to have. "Daddy!" Sydney yelled in her child like way, grabbing Logan's legs. "Can I have the chocolate stuff in my milk?" Logan gathered his small daughter into his arms. It was then that Max realized Sydney had the same crystal blue eyes as her father. 

Logan looked at his daughter and shook his head, "Not tonight. We want to go back to bed… Sleep is a good thing, remember? Now, do you want anything to eat of the fruit variety?" Max smiled seeing that Logan was all she had deep down hoped a father could be, firm but attentive, loving yet disciplined. The little face smiled and shook her head. Logan touched his nose to his daughter's and shook his head too. **//He's so good with her. They're so cute together**. //

The little family drank their warmed milk and talked quietly before the small dark haired beauty got an idea. "Mama, can I hold Dillon?" the little girl said turning her attention to Max. 

"Sure sweetie, but you need to sit down," she said to her daughter. For some reason, the term 'mama' scared her far less than 'love' had. Sydney sat down on the big plush couch. Max laid her son in her daughter's arms. The two looked at each other for a little while as Logan came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and saw the tears forming in his wife's eyes. Dillon was reaching up to grab Sydney's nose. 

"I'm gonna to take good care of you, because I'm you're big sister. I love you," said Sydney who kissed her little brother's cheek. 

Logan picked up his son who was yawning, "Time for bed, little one. Enough stalling…" The little girl took Max's hand as they headed to her bedroom. The little princess was re-settled in her bed and kissed goodnight. "We love you, sweetheart."

"Mama," Sydney said as she tugged on Max's hand. Sydney put her small hand to her mother's ear so Logan couldn't hear as she whispered, "I know you miss Drew, mama. Dillon does too."

"How do you know?" she whispered to the wide-eyed child.

The child tilted her head to gaze at her mother a moment, "Because that's how we're made, to know things, to sense things." 

Fear covered Max's face in an instant. **//Where did she get that from? // **"Little one," Max said modeling Logan's nickname of the child, "you were born, not made… Do you understand?"

"Yes, mama… It's just I sense stuff…like you. That's what you say about yourself."

A sigh of relief was exhaled from her mother's weary form. "I shouldn't have said that… I won't say it again, OK… I love you," slipped past Max's lips without a second thought. "Sleep well."

"Yes, mama."

Logan laid Dillon down in his crib, already asleep. "What were you and my little Max talking about?" he asked.

Max climbed into bed as Logan got on the other side settling in for the remainder of the evening. "She senses that Dillon feels alone just like I do… I apparently told her I was made… She said that she could sense his reaction because **_we _**were 'made' to. I bet that's what kicked this latest episode off. I alienated my daughter and I couldn't deal with it… Does she know?"

"Sort of… She understands that she is faster, stronger, and smarter then other three-year-olds. You have taught her very well that bragging isn't allowed or acceptable. She knows she has aunts and uncles all over the country and in Canada. She sort of gets that we aren't like other families but that's about it for now… When she starts asking questions, we'll start answering. That's what we had decided at least… Enough info tonight. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Logan… I love you."

****

//My hair is wet again. I'm in the robe… Why can't I talk? Where's Logan? //


	5. The End

Title: Head Case 5

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

****

//My hair is wet again. I'm in the robe… Why can't I talk? Where's Logan? //

Max opened her eyes to see the cracking of dawn in Logan's bedroom. Her eyes fluttered a bit trying to figure out what was going on now. **//Logan looks so scared… What happened? // **She was wrapped in a bath towel and a terry cloth robe. He was holding her to himself with his eyes shut. 

She cleared her throat a little to let him know she was awake. His eyes snapped open, then down to focus on hers. She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her lips. In a weak and panicked voiced Logan said, "You mean to much to me…"

"…to let me drown in your bathtub," Max said finishing his sentence. **// I'm back where I started. But it happened… Logan told me about this moment. //**

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"This robe, this is yours…"

"Yeah, I bought it for myself, but you can have it," he said as Max began to laugh. She put her hand behind Logan's head and pulled him to her mouth. He was totally surprised by the kiss, but was too elated she was all right to care. He wasn't about to question her kissing him for the world.

"Let me guess… I fell asleep in the bathtub and had some reaction to the bath salts. You had to break in, pull me from the tub and try to revive me, mouth to mouth and CPR. I started seizing and you started telling me how you couldn't lose me."

"Wow… That is amazing that you got all that while unconscious," he said very impressed.

She shook her head, "I have just have one question… Do you have your mother's engagement ring?"

"Yes… Why?" he asked with a strange look. 

"Have you ever shown it to me or told me about it?"

"No."

"It's a white old band with a cathedral setting and inside it says Love, because your father called your mother that," recalling the details of her late night conversation. 

"How did you…" he didn't even get the rest of the sentence out because Max launched herself at him, kissing him passionately. 

****

// It happened… I knew it. I don't now how, but it happened… Thanks… who ever is responsible for this. // "I don't know if you would believe me, but I promise not to put you through hell for the next three months," she said leaning her head to his.

"I'm thoroughly lost."

"It's OK… Do you believe in fate or some sort of design in the universe?" she asked pensively.

"I suppose so…Why?"

"I think the _powers that be_ decided I needed a road map, so they gave me one. I run from commitment, for the first time I'm running to it."

"Road map to commitment?" Logan asked quiet confused.

"To you." 

The surprise flashed in his eyes, with fear and hope. "The _powers that be_ gave you a road map for commitment to me… Why?" **// I have no idea what is going on, but so far Max is more responsive to me then I have ever seen her. Maybe it's just the fear of death jarred her a bit? //**

"You ready to hear an outrageous story," Max asked with a wide smile.

"You mean more outrageous then the girl of my dreams waking up from near death and seems to have feelings for me?"

Max laughed, "Logan Cale… I've seen the future. How I don't know but one thing is for certain, we were together… More than that we were married with kids. You were completely healed and I was, well, happy being a mama…"

"I know I sound like a head case, but it's true. You told me all about how we got together including stuff that I couldn't know any other way, like the ring…Like… Oh, you were going to kiss me that day at the shore- the fresh chicken night, but the hover-drone stopped you. Ah, ya cut yourself getting dinner together, because you were so nervous. Uh…You're legs went out the next night and you refused to tell me. And you're extremely jealous of Zach- very afraid I'll chose him over you… Do you believe me now?" she asked Logan who sat in silence. He was freaked out that she knew that much, it gave her the upper hand. He nodded.

**// Wait. I promised myself tonight that if she was OK; I wouldn't run from us any more. She seems to be at the same point. //**

"You also told me some things I did to run away at this point in our relationship."

****

// She just said 'our relationship.' I must be dying. //

"I promised not to make the same mistakes… I love you. You're stuck with me," Max said finishing her statement.

"I need to lay down," Logan said as he lay back on his bed.

"Why?" she asked lying down too.

"Why?!? I just figured out how I feel about you, like five minutes before you woke up. You just figured out how you feel about me too, by my best estimation… You basically told me my wildest dreams are going to come true, which you saw in the future while drowning here. I need some time to think…" he said trying to get his head together.

Max decided this would be a good time to tease him a bit. She snuggled up to him in his arms with her head on his chest, "Oh, did I mention, in the future I got to sample our sex life, and dear God am I impressed." She ran her fingers down his chest saying, "You're the best lover… so attentive, caring, and loving... Hey you know, getting to have a future with you is my wildest dream too…"

"You want to be with me… This isn't a sadistic joke…" he said searching her eyes for humor or sincerity. 

She laughed, "That's funny… I thought the same thing when I woke up there. I thought it was some trick you were playing on me..."

"Stop telling me about in the future…Tell me about how you feel about me right now," Logan demanded, feeling his heart being pulled. 

"I love you…" Max said looking directly into Logan's eyes. "I've been falling in love with you for a while now... You really have hurt my feelings a couple times recently; trying to stay protected in yourself. You wouldn't tell me that your legs were failing and you were so freaked that I might chose Zach over you… I guess we both have to work on the defense thing… I want to get to where we were in whatever that was… And Bling isn't allowed to take you to a strip club for a bachelor party, or I really will kick him across the room."

**// She must be telling the truth; she is never this open… But I need to be sure. // **"You love me?" Logan asked plainly.

"Yes," she said emphatically. "I'm not going anywhere… If I run, you run with me. That's the deal."

Logan found her lips and kissed them lightly. "I love you Max."

They snuggled up together in his bed, hoping for what the future might truly be. 


End file.
